Benditas palabras
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Tails es un chico sin dudas inteligente y exede bastante el entendimiento de Knuckles. Aun asi puede decirle algo claramente


Un plano se extendía sobre la superficie del escritorio y una lámpara iluminaba toda el área del papel. Knuckles leía esas pequeñas anotaciones en lápiz una y otra vez sin llegar a comprender del todo que querían decir, no le preocupaba no entenderlas porque, después de todo, sabia que su fuerte no eran esa clase de cosas y que lo que realmente lo hacia un experto era el medio natural y su habilidad de buscador de tesoros.

Bostezo reclinando su cuerpo cómodamente hacia atrás mientras veía la luz de la soldadora iluminar por cortos periodos de tiempo la zona del ala izquierda del Tornado, inclino un poco la cabeza solo para poder alcanzar a ver el rostro angelical de Tails iluminado por las chispas azules y haciendo que sus ojos cielo se ocultaran debido al brillo de las gafas con las que protegía su visión.

No tenía idea de que hora podía ser, tal vez las una o dos de la madrugada, pero el zorrito seguía en su trabajo como si nada ocurriese. El taller era el lugar mas visitado de la casa, el menor hacia casi todo allí, llegaba a usarlo de comedor y sala de estar en ocasiones, después de todo la mecánica era el punto fuerte del menor.

El chico se puso de pie, cerro el soldador y giro su rostro, aun con las gafas puestas, para ver si el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido. No, seguía allí sentado con el rostro apoyado en su mano derecha que se apoyaba por el codo en el escritorio. La presencia del mayor hacia que su trabajo fuese mas llevadero, aunque no estaban diciéndose nada, debía ser muy aburrido estarse ahí sin hacer nada.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al notar que su compañero lo miraba fijamente hacia un momento- Si te molesto…-

-¡NO!... es que… creí que, tal vez, puedo ofrecerte una taza de café al menos y…- guardo silencio unos segundos- ¿Y Sonic?-

-Se fue hace como tres horas- sonrió de medio lado el equidna ante la expresión del oji cielo- ¿No lo habías notado hasta ahora?-

-N…no- se ruborizo- es que estaba muy concentrado en el Tornado…-

Knuckles se levanto y camino tranquilo hasta el menor, este se sonrojo violentamente, pero le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo que le prepararía el café que había mencionado antes. Cuando el oji amatista desapareció por la puerta del taller que conectaba a la casa, Tails se sintió muy estúpido por alimentar falsas esperanzas en algo tonto como creer que el guardián podía tener sentimientos hacia el mas que los de una sincera e inocente amistad… cuando lo vio acercarse de esa manera pensó que seria para algo mas que un amistoso mimo.

El peli largo regreso con la dichosa bebida oscura y tendió una taza a su compañero, claro que le señalo que pasaban de las dos de la madrugada e iba a ser complicada la tarea de dormirse después de ello. Ante la cuestión Tails comenzó a contarle a su amigo los ajustes que el Tornado estaba recibiendo.

De la boca del zorrito naranja salían toda clase de términos que llegaban a tener mas de diez letras cada uno, la explicación estaba acompañada de gestos y señales a diferentes partes de la maquina que mas que pertenecer al erizo azul había pasado a manos del menor. Ajustes, cambios, nombres de leyes sobre las cuales ni sabia pronunciar los nombres pero el oji azul estaba bastante entretenido.

En pocas palabras: Knuckles no había entendido nada… y pensaba que el café debía tener menos azúcar.

-Perdón…- se rasco la cabeza- se ve que te estoy abrumando un poco… jeje…-

-No… está bien. Aunque no entendí nada, creo que eso es algo que me gusta de ti- sonrió- a pesar de ser tan pequeño tienes una sorprendente capacidad de hacer de todo y aprendes rápido. Por mi parte… sigue hablando lo que quieras porque me agrada escucharte-

-¿A pesar de no entender nada?-

-Je, a pesar de no entender CASI nada-

Ambos se rieron un rato, Tails estaba algo incomodo ante esa situación. Siempre había veces en las que se habían quedado a solas, pero nunca había oído del pelirrojo algo como "eso es algo que me gusta de ti". Debía ser difícil para su amigo encontrarse también en ese lugar, después de todo podía haberlo dicho por mera formalidad y por no hacerlo sentir mal ante su verborragia. De repente se sintió estúpido.

-Tails…- el silencio del contrario y su súbita seriedad no eran nada bueno- Oye… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-…- bajo aun mas el rostro, estaba siendo descortés. Sabiendo que Knuckles le estaba haciendo compañía, el se dedicaba a hablarle de cosas que no entendía equivalía a burlarse de él-… lo…sien…-

El oji violeta se sintió demás confundido, tal vez era la falta de sueño, pero también podía ser que su presencia estaba incomodando al chico. Sonrió para calmarlo un poco, se puso de pie y se despidió. Antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso Tails se puso de pie y se disculpo nuevamente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas…?-

-…te quiero… yo… de verdad te quiero- sus ojos estaban aun mas cristalinos de lo que solían ser. Eran un espejo que reflejaba lo que su voz decía y su rostro apenado expresaba.

Knuckles lo abrazo y sonrió antes de depositar un beso sobre cada parpado y un último en sus labios con mucha delicadeza. Despejo ese flequillo que caía sobre su rostro y correspondió a los sentimientos del menor.

A él le gustaban esas palabras raras que Tails usaba, pero lo que realmente amaba eran esas benditas palabras que sí podía entender.


End file.
